Computer environments are moving more in the direction of object-based application programs that generate program objects that require storage and retrieval on storage media. These program objects can have diverse characteristics in terms of requirements for quality of service by the storage device. The objects can have differing combinations of requirements for reliability, data transfer storage rate, data transfer retrieval rate, jitter, freedom from error and so forth.
There is a need to adapt object based storage devices to better accommodate the differing combinations of storage needs. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.